


The time I lost a bet

by MitunaMint



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dildos, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitunaMint/pseuds/MitunaMint
Summary: I lost a bet. So I wrote this. The most godawful smutty fanfiction I could write. It has teacher/student things and horrible names for a steel dick.Please find something else to read. Or wait until I finish re-writing it so its dirk/Jake and not Hal/Jake. Like seriously this is an awful oneshot and you really shouldn't read it.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Jake English
Kudos: 5





	The time I lost a bet

Hal's titanium trouser snake was standing tall and long, while Jake was kneeled down in front of him. He looked at the steel sausage and swallowed thickly, wondering how he was gonna get the gyrating gear stick into his ass. "You're a good boy," Hal said, "but you need to start being more like your dad." Jake nodded eagerly as he began to suck on the meat rod. It felt soooo goooood!

"I'm going to make you feel really good," Hal continued, "and I want you to remember that whenever we do this again." Jake nodded slightly as he continued to suck on the Copper cock. Hal was threading his fingers into Jake's luxurious hair and beginning to slowly guide his head up and down on the thick metal trouser pole. "You are so good at this babydoll" Hal said, petting Jake's hair, moaning out lewdly. 

Jake looked up at him and snarled hungrily, before looking back down to the task at hand. He continued to slurp eagerly and with much glee on his teacher's throbbing metal manhood. Hal's dick was still as hard as concrete, as he quickly thrust his hard aluminium slong in and out of Jake's mouth. The deeper into his throat, the better. The Cadet loved it when he choked on it. "I'm going to fill your mouth with my sweet baby batter, baby," he said. Jake moaned around the aluminum shaft as he continued to be facefucked by Hal. "You like that don't you, you dirty little boy?" Jake moaned his agreement as he loved the feeling of being filled up, all the seventeen year old boy could ever want. Hal was getting closer as he thrust faster in and out of Jake's lovely mouth.

"I'm going to fill your belly up with my sweet baby batter, baby," he growled, "and you're going to swallow every last sweet drop for me." His metallic member started to release a thick sticky fluid as he came all up into Jake's mouth. He continued to pump out more of the clear substance which shot into Jake's mouth. He took his flaccid cock out of Jake's sticky mouth. "Now swallow, you cockslut" he ordered as Jake eagerly complied, lifting his head up, and swallowing the thick creamy load. Hal looked down at Jake with a smile, as Jake was panting after being so roughly handled with Hal's rusty rod down his throat.

"That was a very good pet, now get up," Hal commanded, as he helped Jake to his feet. Jake got moved to Hal's lap, his jeans feeling all too tight on him. "I don't even have to tell you how important it is to obey the rules do I?" Jake gulped nervously as Hal smiled down at him, stroking his hair. "Good boy," Undoing Jake's fly, he noticed the lace panties that Jake was wearing, and smiled with glee. "Oh wow, you really dressed up for me" he said as he slid the flimsy piece of fabric off of Jake's sticky wet manhood. "Let's see how begging you are."

"Uwaaa! Please.. I don't want to wait anymore" Jake said, his face red. "Just fuck me already!" "That's my boy," he said as he lifted the groaning boy up, and flipped him upside down onto his desk. "S..Sir" he whispered out, getting very needy at the thought of Hal plowing him with his long hard rod.

"S..Sorry, what were you saying?" 

"I said..Please, I don't want to wait anymore. I need you inside me now!"

"Good boy" he said, putting his dick deep inside Jake.

"Aaaah! Y..You're so big!" Jake cried out as he wrapped his legs around Hal's waist and held on for dear life. Hal thrust in and out if Jake, filling him up with his giant metal slong.

"You like that baby boy?" he asked, as he slapped the side of Jake's tight arse. 

"Ah! Y..Yes….I...I need to come…" Jake panted. 

"Okay baby boy" he said with a smirk, "Just keep your legs wrapped around me." After a few more hard thrusts, Hal started to groan and grunt. Jake came pretty quickly, his stomach getting covered in his own sperm. Hal came soon after, sending his warm honey inside of him as he collapsed onto his man's sweaty back. Jake stayed on top of the desk as he panted, feeling totally drained. But happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this?  
> Honestly, I thought it would just be a maybe 200 word one-shot.  
> I never expected it to get this big.  
> So what now?  
> Well for one thing, these two need a proper ending.  
> Yes. Uh-oh. I know.  
> But I'm not sure how to end it.  
> Honestly, I'm not even sure if this story should have an ending.  
> Its so terrible. I wrote this because of a bet goddamnit.  
> But I don't know if it should continue. It could just be a one-shot if its written the right way.  
> Well, I'm going to do it the hard way.  
> I'm gonna re-write it later. So if you read this, I'm sorry.


End file.
